


What's in a Name?

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Coping Blurbs [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon and Illya's neighbors just can't seem to get Illya's name right.





	

Napoleon shook his head as Illya held up the invitation to their neighbor’s party.

“I can’t believe they spelled your name wrong _again_ ,” he said. “Kuriaken. Really?”

“It’s closer than last time,” Illya pointed out. “At least’s it’s phonetically accurate. That’s an improvement.”

Napoleon frowned.

“But it’s still _wrong_.”

Illya blinked, looking over at Napoleon.

“Why does this bother you more than it bothers me?”

“It’s your name! Your identity!” Napoleon said. “I guess it’s as if they don’t care enough about who you are to get it right, even though you’ve told them how many times now?”

“Five times. But who’s counting?”

“I rest my case,” Napoleon said. “And anyway, they keep trying to set me up with their grown-up daughter. I’d rather have a nice one-on-one conversation with you here over pizza and soda.”

Illya immediately tossed the invitation in the trash.

“Your introverted partner has no arguments whatsoever.”

Napoleon smirked.

“I thought so."


End file.
